bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glass Cloud
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Uryū Ishida page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 00:55, 16 April 2013 Grammar Corner Hey! I've just checked, and you have met the requirements to become a full project member in the Grammar Corner. With this, you now have the following powers: *Take High Priority articles *Post articles in need of grammar edits in the Medium and Low Priority sections Remember, you must make at least 1 grammar edit per month to remain a member of the grammar corner. Re: Activity That's fine.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:22, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Theme Song I don't actually have a particular favorite music genre or type, but I despise modern-day popular music. Feel free to pick whatever you think fits me, for I cannot say what I think is my theme song because that's kind of pretentious.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Q33NY Hate to break it to you, but Q33NY was not the flight number. Re: Apology Don't apologize, not editing is completely understandable given the circumstances you're currently in. I don't hold it against you at all, believe me, and I'm not expecting you to make an edit every single day or something. I've gone through stuff similar to the things you're experiencing, and I know it can be a tumultuous and uncertain time, so editing on the wiki is not your biggest concern right now. Now is the time to focus on your life, and return to editing when you feel you are ready and able, not when someone else demands you do so. tl;dr take your time, man. If I've learned anything from SunXia, it's that personal issues come before the wiki.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:What's Up? Hey man, good to hear from you again after so long. I'm glad you're finally started on that story of yours, though I don't quite remember the details. Wanna remind me?--Xilinoc (talk) 02:26, February 8, 2016 (UTC)